Bla,bla,bla
by Diana Zaharia
Summary: I am not good at writing. Don't laugh!
1. Introduction to the story

Bla, bla, bla  
  
This story isn't exactly about Harry Potter. It is actually about his parents and their friends when they were still in school. I thought it would be interesting to write a story about them because I wanted to write something different. Actually it is about my favourite caracter , Sirius Black and about a new girl. I hope J.K.Rowling won't get angry for changing the story a bit. Please don't laugh! I am not good at writing but I have a lot of ideas.  
  
I OWE NOTHING! Only the new caracter and the plot.  
  
Chapter one: Introduction to the story  
It was the seventh year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizerdry for Sirius Black. He was sitting at the window in his new apartment. It was midnight. The full moon was shining above him.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what Remus is doin now?! Poor man! Too bad we are not with him to make it easier for him."he said to himself. He was thinking at his damn life, his lonely life. If he had a normal family like his friends, to love him, to care about him! His best friend, James, had it all: a family, a girlfriend...  
  
He heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who in the name of hell could be here at this hour?"  
  
It was James.  
  
"Hey, mate!  
  
"Hi! Wazzuup! Shouldn't you be with Lily tonight?"  
  
"Yes, but she couldn't come, so I thought it would be a good ideea to come and see you. How's life?  
  
"Booooooooring, as usual! Just thinking..."  
  
"That you would like a girlfriend?" James took the words from his mouth.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well, me and the guys were thinking to set you up with somebody. But we didn't find someone you would really like. I do not know what you want."  
  
"I want a girl who could understand me and act crazy like me. An intelligent girl. One with a lot of expirience. Not the fluffy stuff I allways meet."  
  
"Sorry, mate! I do not know such a girl. But I tell you what: tomorrow we are going to meet Lily on Diagon Alley because we must buy our manuals. She said she is going to bring along frind of hers who happends to be a girl.Maybe..."  
  
"Don't you remember the last girl she brought? Sha was horrible!"  
  
"True! But that doesn't mean that this one will be the same...OK, godda go now. My parents will be worried. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
When James left, Sirius addmited that he was right. Maybe he will meet his soul mate tomorrow,maybe... 


	2. The new girl

Hello, good people! Hope you liked the first chapter! To tell you the truth, I didn't. It sucked! But lucky you: I am going to the seaside in a couple of days so you won,t be hearing from me. Hope you will like the second chapter. Enjoy...  
  
Chapter two: The new girl  
The next day, Sirius woke up very early. He was nervous about that day and he didn't ev en know why. After having breakfast, he went to James' house.  
  
"Sirius! Hello, dear!"said Mrs Potter. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, Mrs. Potter! Is James awake?"  
  
"Yes, of course! He is having breakfast. Woul you like some?"  
  
"No, thank you!"  
  
After talking with Mrs. Potter, Sirius made his way through the kitchen and found James sleeping with his head on the table.  
  
"James! James!"  
  
"Nooooo, mom! I've finished all my chores. Let me sleep a little bit..."  
  
"JAMES! IT'S ME!"  
  
"Oh, it's you, Sirius!"said James holding his hand on his heart."You scared me to death! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Sorry! Didn't mean to give you a fright. So...are we going?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hmm...on Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To meet Lily and her friend?!"  
  
"Oh! Oooops! I completely forgot! OK."  
  
And then they vanished into thin air.  
  
On Diagon Alley they met a lot of people. Finally they saw Lily.  
  
"Hello, love!" said James, kissing her.  
  
"Hi, James! Hi, Sirius!"  
  
"Where is your friend?"  
  
"Oh, she just went to buy herself some gum...Look! There she is!"  
  
A girl was running twoards them. Sirius remained shocked. It was the most beautiful girl he ever aw in his entire life: long, black hair, brown eyes...  
  
"Man, she is beautiful!" he said to himself.  
  
"Hey, guys! Hope I didn't make you waiting...I am Diana."  
  
"Wow!"said Sirius, putting his hands at his mouth.  
  
"Aaaaa....thanks, I guess..."  
  
"Sorry, it just sliped. I...I...I am Sirius."  
  
"And I am James! Please forgive my friend, he's just a little tenced."  
  
"No problem! So, are we going, or what?"  
  
"Sure" said Lily.  
  
And so the day continued... 


End file.
